Demon in my View
by starlettgurl
Summary: Two girls discover the mutant gene alive in their bodies. They try to cope with the new discovery, but fate has a totally different idea for them...please R&R!
1. The mutant gene

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or any of the characters in it

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution or any of the characters in it. I also do not own the book "Demon in My View" written by Amelia Atwater-Rodes. (She's a great author and I recommend her to everyone!)

Everyone has heard the saying that life isn't fair. And I suppose that is true. Life can deal out a few hard blows, but with those blows come blessings. A new beginning comes from some other beginnings end; what goes down must come up; When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. There are a thousand different ways in a thousand different languages to give encouragement. But does anyone remember these things when faced with a life and death situation? Does anyone concentrate on the better things this world has when death slaps him or her in the face? I wouldn't know truly. I've never been in a situation like that. Nope, I live in a nice home with great parents and lots of friends. I've never experienced war, never seen a person bleed to death from a gunshot wound. I've never been infected with a fatal disease. I can only imagine the pain a person with Ebola or the Red Plague must go through. Hell, the worst I've had was pneumonia, and I was only four when I caught it. I don't know what it feels like to slowly starve to death, as so many people my age feel every day. I don't suppose I've ever really felt true hunger. Sure, I've had my stomach growl a couple of times, but I've always had food to give it. 

My ribs aren't gaunt, nearly bursting through my thin skin, like the pictures of children from Ethiopia. And I hope I never have to feel these things. Compared to others life, I haven't even begun to live mine. Fate dealt a cruel hand to these people and gave me my cushy life. But what is fate? Is it a chain of choices, each leading to a different path, weaving an intricate design as life goes by? Or is it one path that you never deter from, all choices already known and planned? Life is just a great mystery that man has yet to solve in the millions of years he's been on this planet. Philosophers have mused over it for thousands of years. It is the inspiration for poets; the canvas for artists; the ramblings of madmen. It is also the thoughts for one troubled teenager. Namely, me. I had often pondered these thoughts aloud to my friend Becky. She and I have been friends since we were born. We are like sisters and share everything. We are like two halves of a whole. 

Nearly opposites, she's the pretty and popular one. Her white blond hair is always perfect, and her summer tan never goes away. Her bright blue eyes mirror everything around her, giving it a bright new excitement. She only wears the latest clothes and has a navel ring. While I am an outcast, always labeled a freak. And damn proud of it too. People don't understand why we're friends. Our other friends often pull her and me in different directions, but when it came to our friendship, we were rock solid. Though my fellow freaks and gothics think her a twit, a brainless airhead, but I know different. We both had to build walls to shield ourselves from the outside world. We tried as hard as we could to stay normal, keeping our friends as clueless as we could of our abilities. Once we recognized what we were fully capable of, we had to hide even harder. It's tough being a teenager with normal teenage problems, but it seems almost impossible when you have to worry about discovery. What discovery were we hiding? Discovery of mutant heritage. Mutation wasn't something new to my family. My mother grew up around telekinesis, having plates and other things flying about the house. It unnerved grandma's husband, and he left my mother when she was around eight. The mutant gene was always the recessive gene in my family, so it wasn't horribly suprising to my parents when I developed the gene. But it sure freaked Becky's parents out. Her great aunt gave her the recessive gene, but she died before Becky could meet her. Neither of us was told of our unique ancestry. Her's surfaced late one November morning; deep in one of the many forests that surrounded our southern homes. I had just invited her over for a swim in our lake behind my house. I remember every detail of that morning. The faint sunlight drifting lazily through various holes in the golden leaves of the trees foliage, causing small poles of light to uncover the various plants and growths that were sprinkled about like fairy dust among the strong and sturdy oak and pine trees. Soft moss was springy under our barefeet, which occasionally made a sick slurp in the squishy mud. We both took turns catching the red and gold leaves that fell from unimaginable heights to crunch beneath our feet. 

Our bright tropical bathing suits looked odd against the gentle colors of the forest. The birds squawked sharply, annoyed at out childish behavior. Our shouts and laughter echoed through the shadowed crevices of the woods. Mother Nature always had that affect on us as children, and hadn't dulled over the painful years of Adolescence. It wasn't long before the sharp twinkling of the lake assaulted my eye. It was in a bright clearing, bathing in the golden glow of the sunlight. Small bushes almost hid the lake from view, sheltering it from intruders. The soft chirping of sparrows and the distant, harsh call of a crow echoed across its softly rippling surface. Without a word from either of us, we set racing to the rope swing. I beat her to it and pulled it back as far as it would go. Memories floated by. Becky and I discovering the lake for the first time; Me sneaking into my father's shed to 'borrow' some rope while she kept watch; the long awaited first swing into the cold waters. I grinned at the last one. We both had our clothes on when we jumped, and as soon as we came home in the frigid February evening, we both had the worst cold ever. But it was worth it. The feeling of having this secret all to ourselves was like the time we used her sisters make-up without her permission. 

We had gotten into trouble, but the sight of her shocked face was absolutely delicious. I snapped back into reality with a jolt, and took a deep breath. I swung in slow motion, feeling the stiff rope straining against the branch it was attached to. I felt the adrenaline sweep through my system when I let go. I gasped when I first hit the biting water. The water seeped in over my head, and I kicked my way back to the surface, bursting through, gasping for the warm autumn air. I looked back on the glowing banks of the lake and grinned at Becky. She waved and yelled out to me, "Nice one Gabby!" I swam over closer to the shore and watched her take a go at it. She grabbed the swinging rope and put all of her weight into the swing, and screamed when she fell to the sparkling water below. But unlike all the other times she fell, she never broke the surface of the rippling water. It was as if a great sheen of ice had built itself across the shining brilliance of the lake. She hit the water with a hard smack and slid across its slippery plane. I looked at her in wonder, to shocked to move, only treading water. At first she just sat there, confused. All the pain the fall had caused was written across her dark face. It took her a moment for her to actually notice what she was doing, but when she did, a look of shock erased any thought of pain. She stood up quickly, circling the spot where she landed. 

"How are you doing that?" I had asked her. She shrugged her shoulders, to scared to speak. I was always the coolheaded one in tough situations, so I did the only thing I could think of. I ducked my head under the water and pulled on her feet. She didn't move. I pulled as hard as I could, but she wouldn't budge. I surfaced behind her. "I don't get it! It's like you standing back on the banks." Unsure of what to do, I swam back to shore, thinking quickly. I was trying to make a realistic explanation for this phenomenon. A million thoughts ran through my head, until one caught my mind's eye. Back before I went to high school, a news report I had seen on TV had brought total silence to my mother and grandmother when we were making dinner. They had stopped making the cake for my little brother's birthday, and watched the flashing screen. It showed a dolled up reporter chasing after a group of men carrying guns and bats, getting ready to create havoc. I couldn't see how she could run in such a short skirt, but she managed it. She was able to get a few words from a burly looking man carrying a shotgun. "Were gonna git rid of all them muties! Look out you freaks! We is coming to git all a ya'll!" he yelled into the microphone. She was able to pant out that the group of men was part of the F.O.H., or the friends of humanity. They were organized to clear out the country of mutants, which were capable of great things. Many were known to be in America, and Congress was working to pass a law prohibiting the use of mutant powers. She continued to talk about the law and the protest groups rioting against the unfair treatment of their fellow Americans. My mother had turned the TV off and sighed. She turned to grandma and they shared a private message using only their eyes. I cleared my throat and continued to make the frosting. We cooked in silence before my mother got enough courage to change the subject. I never did understand what they shared that night, but I figured if they wanted me to know, they would have told me. I motioned for her to join me. She tried to walk back, but nearly lost her balance with every step. I smiled at her, and she called out to me, "Shut up!" 

I grinned broadly and said, "I didn't say a word."

"Yeah, but I knew what you were thinkin'!" she replied. I laughed at her, and received a fake glare in return. She eventually was able to sit beside me on the muddy banks of the lake. I picked up a rounded stone and rolled it over against my palm. 

"I was watchin' the news one night when they showed a report on mutants," I said. She glanced at me and said, "So?" I looked down at the rounded, flat stone I was holding. "Well, I don't know this for sure, so don't go runnin' off saying you're a freak, but I think maybe you might have inherited the mutant gene." 

She looked out across the still water, almost in a trance. We sat in silence, both off in a world of our own. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, and saw her squared jaw and steady gaze. I stood up and dusted my butt of, knowing very well that mud won't come of with a light dusting. I held out my hand to her and said, "I'm not a genius at this. I very well could be wrong. Don't believe me until we talk to your parents. They'll know a lot more about this than I will." She nodded and took my hand. I helped her to her feet and she started to walk up the path, silent. I didn't know what thoughts were racing through her head, but I think I could give a good guess. I started to follow her up the path wore by our feet every summer for the past five years, but turned to look at the lake. The sun glinted over its calm surface, never showing the mind-bending events that happened today. So many memories had been built here over the years. I could feel more on the horizon, just waiting to be discovered. 

Please R&R! It's only my second x-men evolution fic, so go easy!!


	2. A similar situation

Hello peeps

Hello peeps! I have TWO reviews! Go me! But newayz, just wanted to let ya know that the continuation (is that a real word?) of the story is seen through the eyes of Becky. So if you didn't read this before beginning the story, that's your own fault! =P

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evolution 

My parents completely freaked out when I told them about what happened at the lake. My voice shook the entire time, and at one point I had to stop and calm my frazzled nerves. But standing by me the entire time was Lindsey. When the emotions became too strong, she continued the story for me. I just stared down at my lap, totally oblivious to anything but the strong steady hum of Gabby's voice. I could almost feel the tension of the room heighten with every word she spoke. I was suffocating in it, and searched in my mind for an outlet, for the air I needed to breathe so desperately. So I cried. I let all of the pent up emotions from that moment at the lake slowly drain out of my body. It left me tired, physically and emotionally sapped of all energy, but it worked. The tension I felt only moments before was left in a giant invisible puddle on the living room floor. I gathered my courage and looked first at my mother, and then my father. Both were shocked, maybe even afraid. Tears were welling in my mother's soft green eyes, but she held them down for my sake. Her long strawberry blond hair hid her face partially from view. I longed to comfort her, but the loss of words and disappearing energy left me to only gaze at her pale face. I turned my attention to my father, expecting the same emotions from him, but his face was blank. All feelings were locked behind that tanned face of his. His graying blond hair seemed to wash out the color from his face, but his pale blue eyes were far away. 

Suddenly anger burst in my heart. I wanted to shake both of them, make them see that I wasn't dead, only changed. **There was no need for their tears**, I thought to myself. I wanted to slap some sort of emotion on my father's face. I needed to know he understood what happened to me. **I'm not dead**! I wanted to cry. **I'm not dead! Only different! **And as suddenly as the anger appeared, it was gone. I felt Gabby's hand grab mine, and I felt all of her energy slip into me. Courage heightened my senses, and I stood up with a burst of strength. I looked both of them in the eye and said in a strong, clear voice, "I'm not what I used to be, but I'm not a totally new person either. I'm still Becky, your daughter. I still love you and I'm sure you still love me, but I'm not dead. Just different. And you have no need to worry about me, because I've still got a brain and I know that I have to hide my power. But Gabby is here, and she'll help me. We all need to cheer up. You never know, this might be more of a blessing than a burden!" Both my parents had been shocked by my sudden speech, but I knew that they knew why I did it. I think they needed to hear those words spoken aloud, given confirmation, instead of just being repeated over and over in their head. I reached out a hand to them, and I smiled as wide as I could.

All of that happened about half a year ago. My family was never the same, but it wasn't totally changed either. I tried to use my powers as little as I could at home, but alone at the lake with Gabby I let them just fly. Life went on as usual at school, my friends not knowing about that horrible day. No one ever suspected that I was a mutant. Gabby cheered me up by telling me how jealous she was. I knew that she loved being different, and this would solidify her as a freak. I don't know why, even in all of the years I've known her why she loved being different. That's just Gabby. The only reason she was labeled a freak at school was by the way that she acted. God knows she was pretty enough to be extremely popular. Long ebony hair, delicate white skin, dark brown eyes. She was so beautiful, inside and out. I can't believe she would be jealous of anyone, even me. But Gabby wouldn't have to be jealous for too long…

It was a warm March afternoon, and my friends and I were eating a horrible school lunch outside the school building. Despite her gothic image, Gabby would occasionally join us to eat. I had just settled down when I saw her walking across the grass to our large group. I waved her over. She received a few odd looks, and a few heys from my fellow preps. That's one thing I've noticed in the south. Not many people are out right obnoxious. We had just settled down into basting on of the teachers because of her pop quiz that morning, when I noticed one of the snobbiest girls in entire school walking towards us. I cleared my throat, and tried to catch Gabby's eye. She looked at me and I pointed out discreetly who was approaching our spot. She rolled her eyes and continued to chew on her sandwich. Shannon and her small crew of suck-ups, who were complementing her every move, sat on the ground near us. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Unfortunately, she was on of the very few outwardly obnoxious people in the south. Gabby turned to look at her in disdain, and answered, "What does it look like I'm doin, genius? I'm eatin." 

I could see how pissed Gabby was getting, and tried to change the subject. 

"So, has anyone seen any good movies lately?" I asked desperately. They just ignored me, and continued their icy stare-down. Shannon's eyes narrowed and she said in an arrogant voice, "Don't you know that freaks aren't allowed to sit over here?" Normally, Gabby would have taken that as a complement, but Shannon had risen her dander. "Then what are you doing here?" she asked coolly. I knew that when she sounded like that, she was as dangerous and hypnotizing as a cobra. I glanced nervously between the two flashing eyes, Shannon's fake blue contacted ones, and Gabby's…silver ones?

I looked again, trying to see if I had imagined it, but it was there, bright as day. Her dark, almost black eyes had changed to metallic silver color. 

As her anger built, the pupil of her eye changed to a tiny slit, similar to a cat. I didn't know what was happening, but I prayed to every holy deity that no one would notice. Shannon turned away, but I could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she searched desperately for another insult. Seeing her loss for words, Gabby turned triumphantly back to her half eaten sandwich, her eyes turning back to their dark brown color. But Shannon wasn't done. No, she still had many more levels to sink to. "Don't you belong with your own kind? You know, your own species? Or better yet, head back to your shack of a house with your poor alcoholic family. I bet you don't even know who your father is, do you? Probably some hobo your mom found on a street corner." She ended, her airheaded friends laughing behind her. I gasped, shocked at how low she had gotten. Gabby's eyes changed back to her silver color, and I saw her hands ball up into fists. "Take that back, now!" she hissed angrily. Shannon turned to her, still laughing at her own stupid insult. "Apologize? To you?" she burst into another fit of laughter. There was no way to stop Gabby, and personally, I didn't want to. I saw Gabby's fist strike out with lightning speed. I heard the sharp crack as Shannon's nose broke, and watched as crimson blood seeped through her fingers that were holding her nose from view. Her contact blue eyes teared up from the pain. She glared daggers at Gabby and whispered through her hands, "Why you nasty little b-" 

"What is going on over here?!" I heard the principal's strict voice shout. Shannon immediately started to cry, blaming everything on Gabby. I tried to protest, but the principal would here none of it. She grabbed Gabby's wrist, and practically dragged my friend away. I didn't see her for the rest of the day, so I assumed that the principal had sent her home. Getting into trouble wasn't anything new to her, so I didn't worry to much that she was upset about it. I walked quickly down the hall after the bell rang, dismissing class, and almost ran all the way home. I needed to know about her eyes, and figure out what happened. One thought lingered in the back of my mind that maybe she was a mutant, just like me, but I pushed it away labeling it as wishful thinking. 

As soon as her house came into view, I ran up to the door and opened it quickly, surprising Gabby's mother. "Sorry Melissa," I said walking quickly through her kitchen, "but it's an emergency!" I raced up her hunter green carpeted stairs, coming to Gabby's white door. I knocked quickly and walked as calmly as I could inside. I knew her room as well as mine, but I liked her it so much better than mine. Each wall had a different painting on it. One showed an angel riding a solid white horse. Another showed the magical elegance of a medieval masked ball. Ladies twirled in bright silk dresses, decorated with jeweled masks. Their partners were dressed in richly colored fabrics, each never letting their eyes turn from the ladies. The scenery she had painted behind them was amazing. Tall blue marble pillars chiseled with mythical scenes stood in the background, each one decorated differently from the others. Ivy clung to the golden gilded rails of the grand steps that many new couples walked carefully down. Soft marble set the scene for the floor onto which the couples danced. A great feast rested on the long tables, soft smoke curled from the hot foods, nearly forgotten. Musicians sat in the corner, gently playing the soft waltz that the royal attendance was dancing to. She had worked on this one forever, wanting to get every detail perfect. Not a single mask was exactly the same as any other. I was amazed how she could make the painting come to life. 

Her newest one was a darker painting, showing a deep red scaled dragon, smoke curling from his small nostrils. He crouched in his volcanic home, lava spurting from holes behind him. She was still working on his face, trying to bring it to life. She stood on a sheet of newspaper, trying to keep any paint from dripping on her black carpet. I sat on her lightly faded comforter, watching her arm move to perfect every detail. 

"So how much trouble are you in?" I asked. She turned around with a grin, and put her paints and brushes down. 

"Well hello to you too." She said, wiping her hands on her apron. I smiled and started to dig in my backpack. 

"Here," I said, handing here some of her homework. "Teachers told me to give it to you." She leafed through the papers, reading various notes they had left on the pages. She grimaced at them, and put them down on her crowded desk. "Great. To answer your question, I didn't get in very much trouble. I explained as calmly as I could what happened, tellin her why I did it. She's a lot more understanding than we give her credit for." She said, sitting beside me. I looked at the ground and turned inquisitive eyes to her face. 

"What happened when you were arguin with Shannon?" I asked. She turned to me, confused. 

"Well, she got me mad, and I punched her in the nose. What needs explainin?" I shook my head, and tried to clarify what I meant. 

"When you were angry at Shannon, your eyes changed. They turned silver and the pupils slitted like a cat's." I said. She just gave me a funny look, but sudden remembrance changed her expression. 

"I remember feeling my eyes move, sorta like they were alive. I was to mad to really pay it any mind." She replied.

Please read and review! I know it's not much of an ending, but I wrote more than I meant to. If you want more, please review! 


	3. The Snake and the Mermaid

I know that I haven't put anything even slightly resembling X-men evolution, but I felt that I need to give them more of a background before I introduced the X-men

I know that I haven't put anything even slightly resembling X-men evolution, but I felt that I need to give them more of a background before I introduced the X-men. But don't fool your selves, they won't be appearing in my story for a good while. But, I promise you they WILL appear. So please be patient and enjoy. Also, this part of the story is told through the eyes of Gabby.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

"Really?" I asked, "They turned silver?" Both Becky and I stood in my mother's bathroom, staring at my reflection. I had turned up the radio in the bathroom so that it would cover up our conversation. Creed's 'Higher' was being belted from the speakers. I stared at my reflection. Nothing had changed from when I first looked into the mirror this morning. My nearly black eyes stared back at me from the black eyeliner I had put on earlier that morning. My pale face was still a creamy white, never gaining a tan. My small nose that was turned up arrogantly at the tip was still there. My pink lips still turned up pleasantly at the corners. Dimples that I despised were still visible in my oval face. Long slightly wavy black hair curled gently around my chin and jaw line. I had it layered, so the longest section was in the middle of my back. Looking as witchy as I could, I had dressed completely in black that day. I glanced in the background of the mirror to see my earnest friend's face hovering over my shoulder. Natural white blond hair was pulled back in a delicate French braid. Bright blue eyes shined eagerly, ready to please. A classic Roman nose separated her eyes and her cupid bow mouth. Her heart-shaped face watched me in the mirror.

"Do ya think I could see them without gettin' in a fight with Shannon?" I asked sarcastically. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe if you remembered what she said, you'll get mad all over again," She said helpfully.

I shrugged my shoulders, saying to myself that it couldn't hurt to try. I closed my eyes for a moment, searching for the anger I had felt earlier that afternoon. I opened my eyes, feeling her horrible words blast away my mind. I looked back in the mirror, my blood boiling. Dark brown eyes lightened to metallic, almost transparent silver. As surprise tuned the anger down, my eyes started to fade back to their dark brown color. I grabbed the emotion, and fueled it with past memories that had upset me. Both the colors battled, but silver won. I smiled, and watched it's full transformation. My pupils were pushed into small slits, almost exactly like a cat's pupil. But unlike what Becky had told me, the silver was invaded by like tendrils of bright red, the color of blood. I smiled, fascinated by the process. I realized with surprise that it was only the second time that I had shown my mutant qualities and already I had almost full control over them. I smiled at Becky in the mirror, and noticed my canines were changing. I felt a dull throbbing as they elongated and hollowed, leaving a dull enamel shell. My eyes teared up as a sharp pain hit my gum like lightning and I felt something fill the hollow in my canine. I watched as a small hole appeared at the end of the tooth, and saw a bright red color drip from them. _Blood,_ I thought, but I was mistaken. I caught a drop of the liquid in the palm of my hand as it fell from the elongated canines to the sink. I yelped as the liquid burned the soft flesh of my hand, and wiped the strong liquid on my black jeans.

"What? What is it?" Becky cried. I held up my palm so that she could see the scarring flesh.

"It's not blood, it's acid. I can inject acid by bitin' someone," I whispered. The flesh burned, and I put it under cold water from the facet to try and dull the pain. I promised myself never to bite anyone unless it was a real emergency. That stuff hurt! I grinned despite the pain. I turned around and faced Becky, showing off my new weapons. She looked me in the eyes and said proudly, "You have an official spot in the hall of fame for freaks." I curtsied regally, and we both giggled. I turned off the radio, and we walked down stairs to inform my family of my new…accessories. 

I found my mom, my brother, and my grandmother on our front porch. My little brother was playing with his toy soldiers, pretending to through grenades at them and having the little men blow up. He had my father's brown hair and my mothers blue eyes. His round face was concentrating hard on his game. My grandmother was sitting in a rocking chair, peeling apples for pie later that night. Her old wrinkled face was kind and her blue eyes were strong despite her age. Gray hair was pulled into a bun at the crown of her head. She was sitting in the rocker my father made. He had left a year before to complete a secret operation up in Washington. He used to be one of the president's secret service officers, but retired twelve years before, four years after I was born. They occasionally had meetings that he was sworn to secrecy about, so he couldn't tell us about them. I missed him a lot, but he would be back in a four months. I knew my mom missed him a lot too, maybe more than I did. Her black hair was streaked with little gray hairs, and laugh lines crinkled at the corner of her beautiful blue eyes. Her round face was leaned heavily against the back of her chair. She was almost as pale as I was, but she had gotten a tiny bit of a tan from working in the small garden in the back of our house. She was sitting beside my grandmother, making idle talk about the weather.

"My, but it's cloudin' up fast," grandma said. I looked up at the sky to see dark gray clouds overshadowing the sun.

"Yes it is motha. But our garden sho' does need tha rain," my mother replied in her deep southern accent. I had loved the way she talked when I was younger, and would often repeat what she said. I drove her nuts more than once. Grandma noticed us standing in the doorway, and gave us a warm smile. 

"Hello girls. Come, no need to hide inside. It is- or I guess I should say _was_ a beautiful day." Thunder rumbled in the distance, right on cue. Becky and I both sat down on the wooden porch, and watched as the clouds rolled over the darkening landscape. I sat at my mother's feet, and felt her gentle fingers start to play with my black hair. Becky lied on her back, and stared at the various cobwebs and dirt that covered the corners of the porch roof. 

"Mother, can I tell you somthin' important?" I asked. I felt her fingers pause for a moment, but her soft voice brought her them back to life.

"Of course. What do ya know?" she said teasingly. I smiled at her tone of voice. She was always in a good mood. 

"Well, today I got in a fight with this girl at school." I heard her sigh but her fingers continued, ignoring her disappointment. 

"What am I gonna do with you baby girl?" I heard her whisper. 

"Wait, I'm not done!" I said insistently. "I got in a fight with a girl at school, and Becky saw my eyes change color and shape. And just now I did it in the bathroom, and my canine teeth changed. They elongated and hollowed. And an acid filled 'em, see?" I said, turning to face her, holding back my lips. She looked at them, putting her finger up and touching the sharp point. 

"They won't change back to normal now. They're stuck this way," I said. My mother turned to look at my grandmother. 

"Ah knew it was a possibility, but Ah wasn't shor she would git it." My grandmother said, glancing at my snake teeth. I looked at them both, confused. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. My mother sighed and placed a soft hand on my head. 

"Your grandmother is a mutant, dear. And apparently I passed it to you. She's telekinetic, and has been for a long time." She said. I looked at them, shocked. 

"And you never told me?" I asked in disbelief. 

"We didn' wanna scare you. Besides, it's hard hidin' the fact that your grandma is a mutant when you got so many friends at school." Grandma said. I looked at Becky, who looked just as surprised as I did.

Lightning streaked down from the dark sky, and rain began to pour down. "Mrs. Angelis, can we see your telekinesis?" she asked quickly. I looked at her, not expecting that. _Boy, she accepted that fact quick enough_, I thought. I watched Grandma smile and pick up an apple peel. She held it from her body, and let go. It slowly spun in mid-air by itself and then landed it the basket beside her feet. Becky laughed and clapped childishly, but even I found myself smiling. _This is one family trait I could get used to…_

It's been three months since that fateful day. My dad will be back in a month, and I'm counting the days till I can show him what I can do. After her demonstration, grandma had warned both Becky and I about using our powers. She had set up a few rules, all of which are pretty easy to follow. We can't use our powers in public, meaning school, outings, hanging with friends other than the two of us, and other places that involve strangers. She is also teaching us on how to manage our powers. When she found out that I had lost control when I was angry, she started to teach me how to control my anger. She had warned us that our powers were most dangerous in an extremely emotional situation. Becky and I often practice with them up at our lake. She loves to drench me, even though she claims them an accident. After we were able to control them better, our mother's thought it a good idea that we should get some sort of martial art training. Becky and I just rented some Karate videos. We aren't as good as we probably can be if we had been privately tutored. Personally, I don't think that we'll use them. Nobody outside of our family knows that were mutants. At least I think.

R&R! I'll post the next chapter soon! 


	4. Teenage thoughts

I've got 5 reviews

I've got 5 reviews!!! Yeah! Time to break out the balloons and party cake! But newayz, I hope everyone is enjoying this! I'd like to thank each and everyone who reviewed:

-Kalgoorlie (twice)

-Parodys

-Rosewind

-Nikia Winner

Thanks a bunch!

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution. Also, this story is told from Becky's point of view.

It's amazing how many things can happen to you in a day, isn't it? You could meet your soulmate and live the rest of your life in a fairy-tell. You could become pregnant, which can be a good thing and a bad thing depending on the person and the situation. You could become a lottery winner; you could make the worst investment of your life. You could lose a pet, or a loved one. If you're like us, you could discover a hidden part of yourself, just waiting for the right moment to show your true colors. I know what most people think of mutants, they think of horrible monsters just waiting to unleash their fury on this 'innocent' world. But there is no innocence alive in average man's mind. Of course, I suppose that all depends on your definition of innocence. Mine is the loss of knowledge of things that could pull apart a family, and destroy mankind, as we know it. For average man, he is afraid to learn, afraid to accept change. That's the problem with most of us, we fear what we do not or can not understand. But one must accept some change; otherwise he never evolves, right? Wrong. Most of man can only accept change he can control. Have you noticed that we can accept things such as electricity, stereos, computers, but when it comes to something that could endanger our position on the food chain, something that could alter our power, most of us try to destroy it before it has a chance to fully develop? Man has hunted several animals to extinction, either to prevent the alteration of power, or to prove to the rest of humanity that he is superior. Man can only accept change he can control, or he can predict. So he fears us. Mutants. 

I know this sounds harsh, and that I sound bitter, but I'm not. I'm just making observations. I've been making many observations over the years. Back when I was ten, no one really knew of mutants; they're weren't as big a concern as they are today. There was hardly any thought of the F.O.H. I didn't have to fear being my true self. I didn't have to hide behind a titanium wall. Back when I was younger, I didn't have horrible nightmares about losing control of myself and hurting an innocent person. I didn't have nightmares about being beaten by men I didn't know because I was different. I didn't have so much fear hidden in the depths of my mind, buried in the bottom of my heart. But the longer you live, the more you are exposed to. Fear and pain are just a few things. We are exposed to millions of different things in the short time we are on this earth. Joy, hope, happiness, bliss, so many emotions. What would motivate people to do the right things, to achieve things they only dreamed they could do? But here I am, rambling about emotions and new experiences when there's a story to tell.

So many things happened after we both discovered our powers. The F.O.H. gave a demonstration after school. They told the students to avoid us at all cost, because mutants are a danger to society. What a load of hot air! I'd never dream of hurting someone. Well, maybe not ever…but anyway, I'd never dream of doing it with my powers. Needless to say, Gabby and I never went to the demonstration. The next day, many of the jocks had F.O.H. patches sown on to their letter jackets. All they would talk about at lunch was how many mutants they would kill. I looked forward to lunch less and less each day. I finally talked to Gabby and told her about the conversations at the table, and we decided that we could just sit alone. We would destroy the pact we made to stay ourselves and never let anyone become suspicious, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I'd rather run the risk of acting abnormal than lose my sanity listening to them talk about hunting down and killing my fellow mutants.

So, to clear my head of ugly thoughts, I convinced Gabby to come with me on a shopping spree.

I know that compared to my other chapters, this one is really short. But I'll get more up soon! Oh yeah, please review!!! 


	5. The Mall

Author's notes: Thank all of ya'll who reviewed

Author's notes: Thank all of ya'll who reviewed! I'm so happy that you like the story! There was some confusion regarding Becky's 'powers'. She can create and control water, meaning she can make water just by thinking, and can control water from lakes and such. She can also walk on water when she wants to. She's not quite in control of them now, so she can only walk on its surface instead of falling through. Makes swimming a lot of trouble! Also this part of the story is told from Gabby's perspective. (If you haven't noticed, I'm going in a pattern…)

Disclaimer: see the chapter before this one. Arbor Place mall does not belong to me, no matter how much I may wish it did.

"How did you drag me here?" I asked myself more than Becky. We were sitting in the salon in Arbor Place mall, one of the many malls that are in metro-Atlanta. I sat in one of the swivel chairs, watching Becky get streaks in her hair. I had bugged her almost the entire time to tell me what color she was getting, but she wouldn't tell me. I watched her, bored out of my skull. An hour ago, two old women had sat under the hairdryers, pointing 'discreetly' at me and whispering. I'll admit I did look rather odd in my all black clothes in the bright room. The florescent lights gave the place a 100-watt brightness that assaulted your eye as soon as you entered the door. But still that was no reason to act so rudely. But, like I said before, I was feeling bored and gave a bit of a show for the ladies to gossip about. I crossed my eyes, and gave a slight twitch. I hid a smile when the whispered fast and furiously, sounding a lot like three cackling hens. I yawned once, showing off my beautiful fangs. After that, though, I ignored them. The old cronies were beginning to bore me…again. I watched the various people walk by. Blondes, red heads, Brunettes, people with black hair like me. One girl was especially interesting, walking around with bright neon orange streaks in her otherwise boring brown. Her nose and eyebrow were pierced, and I had a small glimpse of her pierced tongue. Boredom caught up to me again, (I have a very short attention span apparently) so I spun the chair around once or twice. The room started to tilt at odd angles, and I noticed the hairdresser moving towards Becky's chair. She started to unravel the foil that hid her streaks from view, but got in the way before I could figure out the color. I glared at her back, and turned to the mirror to see Becky's reflection. 

Bright blue streaks stood out against her white blonde hair. _Blue? Why did she get blue?_ I thought. 

"What do ya think?" she asked, modeling it off for me. I noticed that she was wearing a baby blue t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. We walked towards the cashier, and I said, "Well, it's certainly different. But why blue? Is that your favorite color now?" She turned away from my curious gaze and pulled out a few bucks from her purse and paid the woman in front of us, who was noisily chomping on her gum. She thanked us for coming, and we walked through the bright entrance to the hustle and bustle of the mall, the bells attached to the door jingled behind us. 

"I suppose you could say that…." she said absently. We walked past a Payless Shoe store and a nature store into a JCPenny. She walked towards the back of the store to one of the racks in the junior section. She searched through the clothes and pulled out boat necked shirt. The sleeves were a pale blue color, and once they were past her elbow, they turned to a lacy sort of pattern and faded from a dark blue to white. The collar went to where her collarbone and then the rest of the shirt flowed to her mid stomach, and in turn faded to the lacey fabric of the sleeves. The entire shirt, save the ends of the sleeves and the body, were a cerulean blue. It was a cool shirt, but very unlike Becky. She never wore stuff like that. 

"Why the sudden change of taste?" I asked once she moved to a different rack. 

"Oh, I don't know. I just though we needed a little upgrade in fashion," she said, inspecting her reflection in the full-length mirror. 

"We?" asked, a bit wary now. She looked at me in the mirror, glancing in surprise at my change of tone. "Yeah, you don't think I dragged you here just to watch me find clothes, did you?" I shook my head, trying to sort out her objectives. 

"What do you mean _I _need an upgrade? I happen to like my choice of fashion," I said indignantly. She rolled her eyes, and turned to face me. 

"No you don't. You like to change your appearance as much as I do. I can tell your gettin' bored with being a normal Goth," She said, taking me by the hand to go searching for more clothes. I tried to disagree, but saw myself that it was true. I did like to change a lot, and I had been doing the gothic thing for two years now. Some of my black shirts and pants were getting worn out from so much use. 

"Maybe your right," I mumbled, " I guess I am ready for a bit of change." She sighed with satisfaction, and stopped at a random rack.

"So, what sort of look were you going for?" she asked, like a professional. I grinned and thought a while on what I wanted to look for. 

"Well, I thought we might try to look for something that celebrates our 'uniqueness'," I said in a snooty voice. Her eye lit up, and she turned to the rack. 

"Well. Seeing that you are very similar to a snake," she whispered, pulling out a tank top, "I thought you might want to go into the snake skin style." I held the tank top up to me. I looked at how low the collar went, and blushed slightly. Becky turned to me and noticed me blush.

"What? Think of something a little…forbidden?" she asked in a fake low sexy voice. I slapped her arm, my mouth fighting against a smile and shock. 

"No you perv," I said softly, battling a losing battle against laughter. "This collar just goin' to show a bit a unwanted cleavage," I said calmly, slipping faintly into my Georgian accent. 

"Yeah, but there's nothing wrong with bein' a bit of a temptress every now and then," she said turning back to search through the rack. 

"Temptress?" I asked in a strangled voice. She pulled out a pair of fake black leather pants and held them out to me absently. I took them a little uncertainly. She went through the racks quickly, picking out things for her and me. All of her clothes were blue, and she only gave me snake skin shirts or pants. We picked out a few outfits, and then went to take turns trying them on. She walked into one of the dressing rooms, and I heard a faint rustling as she changed clothes. She came out a few minutes later, wearing the lacy shirt and a pair of blue fake leather pants. 

"Very nice," I said, watching as she spun in quick circles. I clapped goofily, and watched her go back into the dressing room. She came back out in dark almost black blue jeans and a seagreen shirt with a mermaid decal on it. 

"Umm…I like the shirt, but the pants don't go with it very well," I critiqued. She looked in the full-length mirror. 

"I don't know, I think it looks fine," she said, but returned it to the rack later. She motioned for me to go in, and I grabbed two outfits from our pile. I pulled the black clothes off and replaced them with the low-necked snake skin tank top and leather pants. I checked my reflection and saw myself for the first time after the Goth movement. The brown detailed tank top looked good with my dark brown eyes and black hair. It made my skin look more delicate, instead of the normal washed out look it usually had. The almost skin tight black pants shined in the florescent lights that shown over head. I unlocked the dressing room door and was greeted by Becky's excited face. 

"You look great!" she exclaimed. I grinned a little shyly, and turned to the full-length mirror. I loved my new look. I felt more at home in the snake skin shirts than the black insulting t-shirts I used to wear. I smiled at Becky. I was reborn in more than ways than one. 

We came home from that excursion at 5:00. I personally was ready to drop. We were 'normal' teenagers, and had been shopping nonstop for the last six hours. Both of us had what we wanted, and the clothes we bought mirrored our 'gifts'. Becky had bought nothing but blue and white. She only bought it if it had something to do with water, whether it was the color or it had some sort of design on it. I bought only fake leather and snake skin, reveling in the feeling of the deadly teeth that poked through my gum. It wasn't a very good trip for my allowance, though. I had spent two months worth of money on all of the clothes. Becky left her stuff in my room, and I heard her running down the hallway steps. She greeted my mother, who was cooking dinner in the kitchen, and then settled on the couch next to me. I flipped the TV on. We watched VH1 for a while before my mom called us in to eat. 

Becky was staying with us for a week, because her parents had gone on vacation. They had left a couple of days ago to go to Florida. I think that they needed to clear their heads of the mutant business, otherwise they would have taken Becky and her sister. Her sister was staying at a friend's house for the week. I walked into the kitchen and sat down in front of the door that led out to the back porch. My mom had made the original southern dinner tonight. Fried chicken, black-eyed peas, mashed potatoes, fried okra, and corn bread. I sat down and spooned a little bit of everything on my plate, and sat back, enjoying the feel of my family and friends company. We sat in a companionable silence, breaking it every once and a while to talk a little of the day. 

"So what did you girls by at tha' mall?" Mother asked. 

"Oh, lots of things, Melissa," Becky said. "I finally pulled your daughter away from her Gothic image and got her to buy some color." My mother smiled and mumbled faintly under her breath, "Thank God."

"I heard that!" I said with a fake growl. "And for your information, black is a color." My mom grinned and opened her mouth only to have the ringing phone interrupt her. She went into the living room, grumbling about salesmen and how they always called at dinnertime. Becky and I looked at each other, grinning at my mom's obvious hate of salesmen. We heard her voice, a dull hum in the next room. She came back, a bit of curious surprise on her face. "It's fo' you motha'," she said, handing the cordless to my grandmother. She excused herself from the table and went into the living room for a minute. I strained my ears to try and catch some of her conversation, but her voice was too low. I watched as a minute later her large form entered back into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Who was that?" my mother asked. All of us turned to look at her. Amusement lit up her strong blue eyes. 

"That was an old friend o' mine that ah met back in collage when ah was a girl." She turned to look at Becky and I, smiling. 

"He was callin' abou' ya'll. He works in a school fo' gifted people, such as yoself." I turned to look at her, wondering why she was telling us all this. She answered my question in her next sentence. 

"He was curious abou' ya, and wan'ed ta know if ya wanna join his school," she concluded. I stared at her, not quite knowing what I what to say. 

"What did ya tell 'em?" Mother asked. She seemed as surprised as Becky and I.

"Well, Ah said it was mighty kid a 'em, but we are doin' fine on our own, it'in' that right girls?"

"Yeah," we both said. My thoughts weren't really on this conversation. I was trying to picture in my mind what this school must look like. A tall, strict brick building was created in my head. Kids of all ages run about the place, laughing and joking. All were running to their next classes, hoping not to be late. I snapped out of my daze when faintly heard my mom mutter something about lights in the back yard. I turned in my seat, and saw that there were lights in the yard. The twinkled and moved like fireflies but were too big and too bright to be fireflies. My grandmother stood up abruptly, making all of us jump when her chair hit the linoleum floor with a crash. I turned to stare at her, a bit scared by her expression. I've never seen such a fierce expression on her face before. It was a mixture of horror and hate, and she hurriedly went about the house. 

"Git up, git up!" she yelled. We all rose from our seats not even finished with our food yet. 

"Git moving, they're coming!" she shouted. She shoved Becky and me to the front door, but saw more lights out the door. Her face fell briefly, and my heart stopped. I was afraid she might have a heart attack, but she pushed us back to the kitchen. She grabbed some paper and a pen and scribbled down a note frantically. My mother motioned us to just be quiet and told us, "Go get your new clothes. And anything else you might need." I started to question, but she shouted, "Now!" before I could get a word out. Becky and I hesitated before leaping as quickly as we could up the steps. We ran up my room, grabbing our bags. I grabbed my purse and my makeup, stuffing it into the bag of clothes. Becky took blankets and a first aid kit, and we ran down stairs. We weren't sure what was happening, so we went into the kitchen and grabbed some cans and packages of food. I stuffed scissors and a manual can-opener in the bag, and rushed to where my grandmother was looking out the window. 

"What's happenin'?!" I cried. I was fed up with the unknown intruders that were surrounding our house. Grandmother looked me in the eyes, shock and fear crowding together until one looked exactly the same as the other. She handed me the piece of paper, and tried to explain as quickly as she could.

"Tha people outside are mutant hunters. Tha F.O.H. They've found us an' have come ta kill us. But we won' let that happen, no sir' ee." she placed her hand on either side of my head, holding my attention as well as my gaze. "Ya'll must get away from them, and try to find Charles Xavier. He lives in Bayville, New York. Use all of the training I taught you out here. Bite them without mercy." She added with a wry bit of humor. "But what about ya'll?" I asked, fear filling every cell of my body. "Don't worry about us!" she said harshly. I cringed, and watched as apology slipped in through the fear that clouded her eyes. "Whateva ya do, do not leave each otha's side. Do not look back, eitha of you," she whispered, lowering her hands from my face. Both Becky and I nodded solemnly. My mother and my grandmother held us in a bear hug, and I saw tears linger in both of their eyes. I looked at Becky, and held her hand. We would need each other's strength if we were to survive this.   
"Ya'll both will stay behind us. We'll create a diversion so ya can get away. Run as fast as ya can. If they start to attack ya, fight them with everythin' you have. Do not allow 'em to catch ya! It would mean the end of all a us," she said. My body started to lose heat, my fingers cold and shaking from fright. I felt fear and realization wash over Becky and me. She tightened her grip, and we both held back tears for the other's sake. Both of them gave us one last hug before steadying us. We stood behind them, bags ready. Grandmother and my mom pushed the great oak door open and charged the men that were screaming and yelling insults at our house. Once we came into view, all of the men charged us. Becky and I ran, hoping against all hope we would make it through this. My grandmother threw a few guys out of our path with her telekinesis, but one slammed into her side, knocking her down. 

"Grandma!" I cried and slowed down to help her. Becky ran back and grabbed my hand, nearly dragging me away from her fallen form. I screamed her name a few times, tears running down my ashen face. I felt Becky yank on my hand, trying to keep me going. I turned around, and watched the havoc that was unfolding in front of me. I ran faster, feeling hate and adrenaline run like molten lava through my veins. I felt a jerk as Becky went down. I turned around, jumping on the man's back. I dug my nails into his body and bit deeply in the bastard's shoulder, pumping all of the acid into his skin I could. I heard him scream, and I let go as he clawed for me and pulled my hair. He turned around to face me, which was a bad move on his part. I kicked him in the crotch and watched as he went down with his mouth in a perfect '0'. I rolled my shoulders and spit at his whimpering body. I held out a hand to my fallen companion when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I turned to see he horrid man and watched as he pulled the blade from my side.

So…what do ya think? Please review and let me know if I should continue the story! 


	6. Battle and new beginnings

Authors notes: thank you all for reviewing the story ****

Authors notes: thank you all for reviewing the story. Yes the X-men will appear/spoken of. If ya missed it, the grandmother had a phone call from Xavier right before they were attacked. Also, she told them to go to the Institute. So, yes, they will eventually get there. And following the pattern, this portion of the story is told from Becky's POV. Also, if you don't like new characters, please don't read the story.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

I watched in horror as the burly man pulled the blade from Gabby's side. She crumpled into a heap on the ground, blood seeping from the wound. I stared in shock at her pale face. I begged her to wake up silently and prayed she would be okay. I needed her; she couldn't die now. Anger and the need to avenge my fallen friend coursed through my system and invaded my mind. I picked myself up, smoldering with rage. I turned to the evil man, and attacked. I punched him in the stomach, and kicked him in the face, suprising him. Blood poured from his now broken nose. I cupped my hands together and felt a liquid rush from my veins to the palm of my hands to form a pool of water. I looked down to see a boiling ball of water spinning in my hands. I held it like a baseball and threw it in his face. I listened in satisfaction as he screamed in pain. He put his hands up to his burnt face and backed blindly from me, crying for the pain to stop. I grabbed his knife and sliced his arm open. There was no way he could survive the cut. Revenge was bittersweet, though. I dropped to my knees, adrenaline running from my tired limbs. I put my fingers to the pulse in Gabby's neck, and sighed with joy when I felt it's labored beat. I tried to pick her up, wishing now that I had tried out for cheerleading. She was heavy, and very hard to run with. I grabbed the moaning man's knife, and brandished it at anyone who came near us. I tried to dodge any guy with a gun, but I felt pain as a bullet grazed the side of my arm. I held on to Gabby as well as I could, but my arms were tiring from her weight. 

__

Where's your guardian angel when you need him? I wondered. I shouted when I felt a body slam into me. I fell to the ground, dropping Gabby and the knife. I reached desperately for the knife, but the man that knocked me over kicked it out of my reach. I backed up, eyes never leaving his sneering face. One of the F.O.H. members behind him caught my attention. He looked only to be about 17, and was running forward to help his fellow terrorist. I tried to jump to my feet, knowing very well that I couldn't beat both of them, but the man kicked me I the chest and knocked me back to the ground. He was enjoying the feeling of power over my beaten form. I glared at him, and spit on his foot. He looked at the feeble attempt of an insult, and laughed. I took advantage of his loss of attention to reach back and grab the knife. I raised it with a forward arc, and brought it down onto his shoe. I saw the sharp blade pierce the leather of his boot, and heard him yell curses to the night. 

I cried out in pain as he kicked me in the face, bruising me cheek. I looked up from my spot in the ground, black spots clouding my vision, to see the young F.O.H. member punch the man in the face. I crab walked backwards, trying to get away from him, unsure of how to react to his sudden mutiny. He was tall, and very strong. He had long silver colored hair that was held back by a low ponytail. It glowed like moonbeams in this horrible nightmare setting. He had a grim look on his face as he stared at his fallen companion's form. I looked at him, trying to see his intentions. I looked into his eyes, almost afraid of what I would find. After all, your eyes are the windows to your soul. My eyes widened, and I slowly got to my feet. His eyes were an odd color, a sort of orange red. They held no animosity, only kindness for a kindred spirit. I watched him as he bent down and scooped up Gabby's limp form. He held her carefully, trying not to injure her further. I looked at him, about to protest when I saw that he was motioning for me to follow him. I wasn't sure I should follow him, so I stayed where I was.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked. He stared into my eyes, burning past my shields into my soul. I looked away, a bit nervous of his strong gaze.

"You don't," he whispered, and turned away with Gabby's limp form in his arms. I sighed and followed his retreating body into the forest. I marched behind him through the briars and the weeds for a few minutes, escaping the brutality that continued behind. Shadows twisted and withered with a life of their own. I watched with fear, expecting for more F.O.H. members to ambush me any minute. I jumped at loud noises; my nerves wearing thin with each moment. I heard screaming behind me, coming from Gabby's house. I shuddered at the horrific sound, and tried to block it from my ears. But I knew I would remember the sound for the rest of my life. I turned around to look in the direction we had come from, and saw brief flashes of light, a lot like lightning. I turned around, and ran to catch up to red eyes. He walked fast, and I had to jog to catch up. I finally noticed what direction we were headed, and I grabbed his arm, trying to catch his attention. Why were we headed towards the lake? 

"Where are we going? Who are you, and why did you save us?" I asked. He looked back towards Gabby's and my lake. I watched his exasperated face turn back to me, and his spoke evenly. 

"All of your questions will be answered. You must trust me, under the circumstances," he said. I looked at him uncertainly, but what else did I have to do?

I followed him to the clearing. It was still beautiful despite the events of the night. Moonlight streamed through the leaves, make its surface dark and mysterious. The dramatic beams sharpened the forest's shadows, as the light lay in bright pools on the still shores of the lake. Painful memories of happier times traveled at light's speed through my mind. So many years of thanking the sun for shining, feeling the cool waters reach out and caress our sweaty and sticky bodies. Such cheerful thoughts shouldn't intrude on this night, while Satan's demons run about. I watched him lay Gabby's injured body gently on the muddy banks. I walked over, pulling the first aid kit out of my bag. I opened it and pulled out the cotton balls and antiseptic. Red eyes walked back towards the fight as I busied myself with cleaning her wound. It was deep, and I was afraid that it might have pierced her stomach. I cleaned out the dirt and grim that lay around the cut, and wiped away some of the blood that trickled out of the wound. I held the cotton ball against it while I grabbed the gauze. I unwound it and wiped away some more of the blood. I began to worry that she might bleed to death, when I heard a crash in the woods behind me. I turned around and leapt to my feet, ready to defend her. 

I saw two shadows moving towards us. I held my hands behind my back and felt the familiar feeling as a liquid was created and held in my hand. I choose ice this time, figuring I could knock one of the shadows out at least. I stood in front on Gabby's injured body, and got ready to throw it. Two boys walked out of the forest, laughing and joking. I spotted the F.O.H. patch on their jackets, just as one of them noticed me.

"Well, 'ello there- "he said, but dodged when I threw the ball of ice at his face. He turned around and watched it shatter on a rock near the edge of the forest.

"Nice meeting you too!" he exclaimed, turning back to me. He had a sort of English accent. He grinned at me, but I only glared back.

"I know what you are. So there's no reason to act so friendly with me!" I growled. He just grinned wider and turned back to the boy next to him.

"You got to love the famous southern hospitality!" he said in a stage whisper. The boy just grinned and turned back to me.

"Actually, we're not part of the F.O.H. We're just pretending to be. We are actually mutants just like you," he said. 

"Prove it," I spat at him, kneeling down to protect Gabby's unconscious body. I glanced at her deathly pale face, and started to worry. I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of some way to stop the bleeding. I turned back to the two boys and swallowed my pride. 

"Please," I said, my voice wavering slightly, "my friend needs help. She's bleeding to death." I didn't care what happened to me as long as she would be okay. I stood up, letting my hands fall defenselessly to my side. The jokester came forward and kneeled next to her body. I stood protectively by him. I wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. Her breathing was shallow, and her heart was racing, trying to make up for all of the blood loss. Involuntary tears threatened to overflow from my eyes. I blinked them back, not wanting to show weakness. He looked at her wound, and turned back to the other boy.

"Static, you need to go find Oracle. This looks pretty bad," he said worriedly. The boy ran back to the woods, and Jokester turned to me, no more joking glint in his eyes. 

"Don't worry, kid. We'll help her," he said kindly. I just looked at her frail body, and prayed that he'd be right.

The boy returned ten minutes later with a black girl following him. She was rather pretty, and had hazel eyes. She walked past Jokester and I to Gabby's side. She looked at the cut, and I watched as her hazel eyes started to glow. 

"Hmm…look's like the blade pierced her stomach. Nothing too bad beyond that," she said more to herself than us. She sat down on the muddy bank and placed her hands over the bleeding wound. They began to glow softly, like when your hands cover the top of a flashlight with them. I heard Gabby moan a little, and her eyelids twitched. 'Oracle' pulled her hands back, looking drained but happy. I looked at Gabby's wound, but only saw her flesh. I turned to Oracle and asked amazed, "How did you do that?" She smiled at me and sat down Indian style on the ground. 

"I sped up her bodies healing, making her heart race to produce more blood and make the skin grow over it faster. Her side will hurt a lot, though when she wakes up. That spot is still a bit tender," she said. I saw her eyes flutter a bit before she opened them wide. _She must be exhausted,_ I thought. I smiled back at her and walked to Gabby's side. She moaned when I sat beside her. I brushed her hair off her face, happy to see she would be alright. 

"I'm sorry for throwing that ball of ice at you, before," I said to jokester. I glanced at him and saw that he was grinning.

"That's okay. I guess I would have done the same in your position," he said cheerfully. I smiled at him, but turned back to Gabby when she started to wake up.

Review please! I need to know what ya think! 


	7. New Friends

Author's note: thanks to all who reviewed ****

Author's note: thanks to all who reviewed! Continue to do so!!! Told from Gabby's POV.

Disclaimer: See the first chapter for details.

I opened my sleepy eyes. My side was killing me, and I had a horrible headache. My eyes focused on Becky's happy face, as well as three faces with F.O.H. patches, that I didn't know.

"Agggghhhhh!" I screamed. I sat up fast and scooted away from them. I ignored the pain in my side as I leapt to my feet. I looked around, and noticed that I was up at the lake. I turned scared eyes back on the surprised F.O.H. members. 

"Whoa, slow down were not going to hurt you!" The black girl said. I turned to look at Becky and asked, "What have I missed?!"

"And that's what happened," Becky said, after explaining the whole situation. I was sitting on one of the large boulders beside the lake. I looked at the mutants that stood off to the side, discussing the situation, I was sure. I turned to look at Becky and asked softly, "What are their names?"

She looked a bit confused, and turned to look at the huddled group.

"Well, they called the black girl Oracle, and the they called the red-headed boy Static," she said. 

"They must be code names," I murmured. I still was in shock at how close I had come to dying. She said that the black girl saved me. As if she had heard me, 'Oracle' walked over and joined us.

"Do you two have anywhere to go?" she asked. I nodded, but on second thought I shook my head.

"Well, we have somewhere to go, but it's in New York. Bayville to be exact," I said. "My grandmother told us to go to a Charles Xavier. He runs a school for mutants." She nodded, and walked back to the group. I watched them discuss it for a little while before getting up to stretch. I pulled the tension out of the muscles of my arms, but made a hissing sound as my side started to throb. I walked over to the edge of the lake, remembering. 

__

"Don't look back!" she said. 'What about ya'll?" I asked. "Don't worry about us!" How could I not! They were my family, the only people I cared about! Did they expect me to just forget about them? I wonder if they made it out alive…I hope so. I don't think I could forgive myself if they didn't. I wish I knew what happened. If only Becky hadn't dragged me away from Grandma, she might have lived. Or I might have died trying to save her. I guess it was for the best…" I thought. Tears glided down my face and hit the lakes motionless surface, making it ripple. I wiped away the tears though. My grandmother had to be all right. And so were my mom and my brother. I just felt it, a feeling deep in my heart. They were fine, I just knew it. I felt Becky walk beside me and looked at the moon's reflection in the water. I smiled at her.

"Thinking about your mom and your grandmother?" she asked. I nodded. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know that they are safe, though," I said. I turned to look her in the eyes. " I can feel it." She smiled, and whispered to the silence, "Thank God."

We both stood in a companionable silence, watching the glimmering reflection of the clear night sky. One of the fake F.O.H people cleared his throat. We turned around, seeing that they broke up their 'meeting'. 

"We decided that if you wanted to, you could stay with us for a while. We will try to help you get to New York," Static said.

"I have one question, though," I said. 

"Yeah?" Oracle asked.

"What are your names?"

They looked at each other, taken aback by the question. Either that, or unwilling to give up the information. 

"We don't use names. Only code names," Static said.

"Then what are your code names?" Becky asked.

"That's Oracle, that's Static, and I'm Nightmare," the joker said in his English accent. "There's a few more on the team, but we'll wait till you meet them." I looked at them, curious.

"Why Nightmare?" I asked. "As a matter of fact, why Static and Oracle?" Oracle sat down on the ground, obviously tired from healing me.

"Well, we have to use them. If one of us gets caught by the F.O.H., he," Oracle glared at Static, who smiled apologetically, " or she can't tell names."

I sat on the boulder, Becky beside me. She sat down on the ground also, and pulled out some crackers from my bag.

"I get that part," I said, feeling a little tired myself. Plus my side hurt a lot. "But I don't understand why you have such weird ones." 

"Our names reflect our mutant abilities," Oracle said. "I can heal people, and can see brief flashes of the future." I nodded, and turned to look at Static. I tried to get comfortable by pulling one leg up so I could rest my chin on my knee. "What about you?" I asked.

"I can control electricity. So I was named Static," he said, shrugging his shoulders. I grinned, eyes half closed.

"And what about you?" Becky said. "What can you do?"

Nightmare grinned evilly, and giggled like a madman. I smiled. He reminded me of one of my friends from school. 

"I'm an illusionist. I can create your worst nightmares," he said mysteriously. I blinked not sure what to think about that. 

"An illusionist, huh?" Becky said. He nodded solemnly and struck a classic Superman position, with his hands on his hips and his face looking off into the distance. I chuckled, and stood up from the sitting on the boulder. 

"Now what?" I asked, wondering what to do. We couldn't sit here all night. What's left of the F.O.H. could get a clue and come after us again. There was no doubt in my mind that we could beat them, but it would be a struggle, seeing that three of us are exhausted. I heard movement coming form the forest, and saw how quickly the others sprang into action. They stood ready to attack, when the being bursted through the woods.

R&R please! I need to know what ya think! Thanks to all who reviewed!

-Parodys -Kalgoorlie

-buckshot -Mythical Zebra

-Fireice -Cheelonos


	8. Show and Tell

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter for details

DISCLAIMER: see first chapter for details.

I got 18 reviews! That is soooo cool! I'd like to thank all that reviewed lately

-Claudia de Pointe du Lac (read her story, "Tears from the Moon" and "Alice in Chains". It is sooo good!)

-Joyce Hu

-Fireice (gotta luv devoted fans! lol!)

-Kalgoorlie (gotta luv 'er!)

-Parodys (once again =P)

-Sorceress Knight

-Sabby

-Black Wolf

Thanks again to all! Now on wit tha story! Oh, and just for a change of pace, this part is told from Gabby's POV.

The trees rustled as the being came closer. It looked very tall, and quite muscular. I couldn't tell if it was just the shadows playing tricks on our eyes or if the person really was as huge as he seemed. Closer and closer it came. All of the mutants tensed, readying for battle. I moved closer to Becky, getting ready to protect her. There was no way I would go unconscious again. The person bursted through the forests foliage, and I saw the tension leave the F.O.H mutants. 

"Oh, it's only you," Nightmare said disappointedly. The boy just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. He walked further into the clearing and Oracle moved forward to look for any serious injuries. 

"It's okay, I'm fine," He said in a quiet voice. He was very tall, about 6' 7. He had Very light colored hair. It looked almost white from where I was standing, and seemed to glitter in the moonlight. He looked to be only 17, but had the muscles and height of someone over 20. High cheekbones stood out in his face, the skin pulled taunt against them. Thin lips were turned up at the edge, giving him a pleasant air. A Roman nose separated his mouth and eyes, and what eyes he had. Bright orange-red orbs, glinting like the taillights of a car. I watched in fascination as the fake FOH members greeted their friend. I sat back down on the boulder, feeling a little shy with this new person around. I don't know why I felt so shy all of a sudden. I saw Becky glance at me out of the corner of her eye. She gave a knowing smile, and I felt the strong heat of a blush creep into my face. I looked down silently at my dirty hands. Scratches and bruises covered my palm, and dirt was deep under my long nails. _I really need to cut them, _I thought. I smothered a giggle at the strange thought, knowing that if I let it out I would start to cry. The mixture of emotions was too much for me. Happiness, pain, guilt, anger, hysteria, fear, embarrassment, all battled inside my head. God, I hate mood swings. My mouth was dry, and my throat was constricting. I could feel the lump traveling up through my body, burning my throat and stinging my eyes.
    
    I stood up and walked along the lake's edge leaving the relieved, even perky mutants behind me. I just needed to be alone right now; I just needed to be by myself. The moonlight glided over the surface of the water, following me like a shadow. Stars were only barely visible in the light sky. The sun had only been down for an hour, so the night sky hadn't reached its full darkness. I turned away from the light; feeling that the light had betrayed my family and I. It had sold us out when we practiced our powers at the lake. It was the only one that might be able to break my spirit. 

I felt a tear escape from my blinking eyes, and I fisted it away. I will not show weakness to the night. He is my master now. I cannot return to the lightheaded feelings that I had before, not now. There was too much hanging out of my reach. I couldn't give up, not when I could lose my family, my life, and my soul. I heard the faint crunch of leaves behind me, and I spun around, expecting to see Becky. But instead I found the mystery guy, the one who had scared the crap out of me and yet had fueled my imagination. I felt the familiar heat seep into my face, and I turned around quickly to hide it. _How was this guy doing this to me?!_ I heard him shift from one foot to the other, making the autumn leaves crunch and crumble under his weight. I slowly turned back, hoping that I wouldn't blush again. I didn't look at his face, I just looked down at my feet, unsure of what to say. We waited for the other to speak. I finally grew tired of the tension, and started the talking with a quiver in my voice.

"So, who are you?" I asked, my voice almost steady, but rough, as if I had was angry. I saw him wince, and I felt I would do anything to take my words back. I hadn't meant to sound so harsh. It was just from all my pent in emotions. He cleared his throat and paused, as if choosing his words carefully.

"I'm Malachite. I'm guessing that the others already told you of our code names," he said. I nodded and he continued. "We have a question to ask you and your friend," he said, even though we were already walking back to the spot where the others were. I was greeted to the sight of Nightmare standing on his head and whistling "Mary had a Little Lamb". I tilted my head to the side, curious. 

"What _are_ you doin'?" I asked. He fell over at that point, and I laughed. This guy was so weird! He stood up shakily, and then smiled goofily. 

"It was a dare, believe it or not," he said. I stared at him, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I had to do something while Malachite herded you back over here. Might as well play "Truth or Dare" while I'm waiting," he said. I threw a 'friendly' punch at his shoulder, but he dodged it easily.

"Just how I like 'em. Feisty," he sighed theatrically. I wrinkled my nose and turned back to the sane mutants here.

"Aliens," I muttered, dismissive. Becky grinned at me and moved over so I could sit down beside her on the rock. Clearly, everything was back to business. Static cleared his throat and started pacing. I watched him, trying to read his every move. It was critical that I memorize these people's actions and personalities. 

"Sooooooo…?" Becky asked. Static continued to pace, but Oracle spoke for him.

"We told you about our powers. How about yours?" she asked. I turned to look at Becky, and she stood up. _Oh great. She's going to make a big show and drench us all,_ I thought. She walked out onto the water, never falling through and only slipping up once. She turned back to face us, hands at her side, and closed her eyes. She raised her hands, like the villain guy in "The Mummy Returns". The water rose from the lake and stood on end like a water fountain but was frozen in time. I stood up from my spot on the boulder and walked off into the woods. No one noticed me. They were all to busy watching Becky. I counted down from five, and right on schedule, the water fell back in the lake, causing a big wave and drenching everyone on the shore. I had lots of experience with her powers, and knew when to make a getaway. I started to giggle when I came out of the woods. The others had looks of amazement and shock on their faces. It was just priceless to see them standing there, wet from head to toe, and dripping all over the sandy shores. I laughed even harder when I glanced at Becky, who was also fighting back laughter. We both giggled while they shook in the cold air. Becky finally was able to make it back on to land, though she nearly fell a few times. She sat beside me on the ground, staring innocently at the mutants. Static turned to face me, hair dripping water in his eyes, and asked, "And what about you?"

I smiled, deciding for the easy way, showing off my canines. I stood up and pulled a plastic bottle of water out of my Becky's bag. I poured the water out and held it up to the tip of my tooth. I concentrated a little and held out the bottle as the tiny drop of bloody acid melted the plastic. I smiled, running my tongue over the tooth to get rid of any left over liquid, and spit it on the ground. I had found out that the acid didn't affect my mouth, but I wasn't sure about the rest of me. It burned the flesh of my hand slightly, but I didn't want to take the risk of destroying my insides. I looked at each of their faces as they watched the plastic melt. Shock was the main emotion, but even it was fairly well concealed. They were used to things like this. I stood back, unsure of what to say. They finally turned their attention away from the bottle, turning curious eyes on Becky and I. Malachite pulled up the sleeve of his FOH uniform and looked at his watch. 

"Look's like we need to go," he said, and walked back to my house. I turned to look at Becky, but she just shrugged her shoulders, watching them leave. Oracle turned back and saw us just standing there. 

"Come on, it's time to head back to headquarters," she said. We followed, but one thought wouldn't leave me alone. What do we do now?

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't gotten this up sooner. I was just working on a few of my other stories, and I didn't have time for this one. Once again, Sorry!!!!!

Now, please, review in the pretty blue box, right there…that's it! Okay, bye now! 


End file.
